


Temerity

by laloga



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy leads to arousal. A clone captain and his Jedi general explore the concept. Features OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temerity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, but I do own my OCs, Kali and Stone - and Tully. If you like Tully, (aka Alpha-85), look for him on my FFN page, in the fic entitled "Wild Blue Yonder." 
> 
> Reviews are welcome! Kudos are super-awesome as well. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

**_Temerity_**  

Although Shadow Squad normally operated independently of any larger division of the GAR, there were occasions where they had to dock with a Republic cruiser in order to resupply. Given the frenetic pace of the wars and their subsequent missions, the squad's visits were usually brief, allowing only for the transfer of essential goods before they were off once more. These stops were made on an 'as needed' basis only, and sometimes, when there wasn't an obliging Republic ship within reach, the small squad of clones and their Jedi general had learned to make do with what they had. 

This time, however, there was some problem with their small transport – the _Wayfarer_ – and the diagnosis was made that repairs would take a few days, at least. So it was early one morning that Captain Stonewall found himself and the rest of his squad disembarking on one of the massive, triangular-shaped, _Venator-_ class ships, called the _Temerity._  

“It shouldn't take more than a couple of days to fix those dampners,” Weave said to Kalinda. As the medic, his role was normally that of patching up organic life-forms, but he was of a more technical mind than most of the others in the squad. “Mi and I should be able to handle it. Maybe Trax, if he's feeling up for a challenge.” 

The scarred clone rolled his eyes. “I think I'll let you and the shiny take care of it. There's some new upgrades to the DC-15s that I want to check out.” He glanced at the bald clone beside him as they walked down the lowered ramp into the hangar of the _Temerity._ “Heard they got some new kind of thermal dets as well. You want to take a look?” 

“Nope. I have plans, already,” Crest replied, chuckling at the look of irritation that flickered over his brother's face. “They include sleeping for about eighteen hours, at least.” 

As Traxis was about to make a sharp retort, Stonewall glanced at Kali, who was regarding the group with amusement even as she spoke to the deck officer, and lifted his hand. “Actually, Crest, that's not a bad idea. I think we could all use a bit of relaxation while we have a chance. Weave,” he added, looking over at the medic. “That goes for you and Milo as well. The _Temerity'_ s got mechanics who'd be willing to work on the _Wayfarer_ , you know.” 

The medic looked thoughtful, but shrugged after a moment. “I'll stick around, anyway. You guys can go do what you like.” Milo, the youngest of the group, let out a soft 'whoop' _,_ then immediately cringed as even the small sound echoed within the _Temerity's_ massive hangar. 

“But Captain,” Crest said in a deadpan voice. “Whatever will _you_ do with your time?” 

Stonewall gave him a stern look, but his credibility was shot when Kali slipped away from the deck officer and began to approach him, which was when he felt a massive grin split his face at her expression: at once mischievous and delighted. So rather than make his own curt reply, he simply shrugged and stepped away from his men, saying over his shoulder. “I'll manage.” 

* * *

Since it was mostly engaged in Outer Rim patrols and little actual combat, there were no other Jedi on the _Temerity,_ though there was apparently another special-ops agent who'd stopped aboard for the same reasons as Shadow Squad. However, save the deck officer and a harried comm-call to the Temple, Kalinda had not had to speak with anyone else, and soon – though not soon enough, really – she was in his arms again and they were lying next to one another in the small cabin she'd been assigned. 

“I think we broke some kind of record,” she said after she'd caught her breath, turning to smile at him through the dim light of the room. On her back, head tilted his way, she looked very much as she had moments ago, when she'd been murmuring his name. 

Stone skimmed a finger down the length of her cheek, her neck, her chest, watching as her skin prickled beneath his touch. “We're getting pretty good at this. Practice makes perfect.” She laughed as she reached forward to kiss him; when she pulled back, there was something on her face that he thought he recognized, but he was still learning to read her expressions, so he made sure to ask. “What is it?” 

“As much as I _want_ to lay around here with you all day,” she said, sitting up and tucking her legs under her as she regarded him. “It might not be in our best interest.” 

There were a multitude of reasons behind her words, not the least of which being the fact that fraternization between the ranks of Jedi and clone – while not banned outright – were at least _highly discouraged_. Stonewall nodded and sat up as well, though he couldn't resist a nuzzle against the smooth skin of her neck, inhaling her scent once more before he sighed and leaned back, forcing a distance between them. “I'll go check on the others,” he said as he watched her slide out of the bunk and began to dress. 

She nodded and reached for her tunic, but as she did so he frowned. “You aren't going to shower?” The moment the words left his mouth, the captain felt heat creeping to his face at her puzzled look. 

“Do I smell that bad?” she asked, venturing a sniff underneath her right arm.

Stonewall paused. “It's never come up before, I guess. You don't smell...bad,” he said, rising and going to her. “You just smell...like me.” 

“And?” Her eyebrow arched, her arms crossed before her chest, which would have been distracting had she not seemed annoyed with him. 

He took a breath and then made a vague gesture towards the rest of the ship. “I don't know if you've noticed, but we clones have very keen senses of smell, particularly when it comes to other clones. I guess it happens when you grow up surrounded by the same face; you learn to notice even the smallest differences in others. Right now,” he leaned forward and inhaled her scent, right behind her ear and tried to reconcile the contrasting feelings of being aroused and embarrassed all at once. “You smell like...sex.” 

It was quiet for a moment while she studied him, though he could see that the irritation had fled and she seemed, more curious than anything else. Finally she cleared her throat. “And the others could tell that it was...you?” Her own cheeks pinked at this, which he found rather charming. More so than the irritation, anyway. 

Nodding the affirmative, Stone gave her what he hoped was a wry smile. “The rest of the squad knows about us, so it doesn't really matter when we're on the _Wayfarer_ but here...” He sighed and ran a hand through his close-cropped hair at her eyes, which had grown a bit larger than normal. “For the record, I _like_ how you smell, but it's just not...I mean, we wanted to keep things under the radar. Right?” 

“What about you?” she replied. “I'm pretty sure that _you_ smell like me, Stone.” 

He thumbed towards the door. “That's why I was going to hit the showers in the barracks.” 

She was silent for several moments, and for the duration he couldn't make heads or tails of her expression, which he found troubling. Finally the dark-haired Jedi nodded, giving him a sigh and a somewhat sardonic look. “So I guess you joining me in the 'fresher would defeat the purpose?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Okay,” she said, dropping her tunic to the floor and heading towards the 'fresher, removing the few bits of clothing that she'd managed to replace before he'd stopped her. “I was going to go to the gym and get sweaty again, but I don't mind taking two showers today. I'll see you later, Captain.” Before she stepped into the small room she shot him a last smile, and he wondered if he'd been too hasty in letting her go away. 

The sound of running water snapped him out of his thoughts and he gave a quiet shake of his head before replacing his armor and slipping out of the room. 

* * *

About an hour later he was showered, dressed in his off-duty fatigues, and sufficiently caught up with the men of his squad, all of whom were happily engrossed in their own projects, though the rest of the ship was oddly quiet. After checking on the progress of the _Wayfarer's_ repairs, Stone decided to pay a visit to the gym, so he slipped into the nearest turbolift and rode down to the level that contained the workout facility, one of the amenities found on all of the larger cruisers. 

The captain's sudden interest in the gym was only because he needed a good workout. Certainly, he wasn't going _just_ to see her, and hopefully convince her that she needed another shower, this time with him in attendance. No, it had been weeks since he'd gotten a chance to really do some weight-training, and it was important to keep himself fit and combat-ready. Duty to the Republic. That was the only abstract that had put the hurry in his steps. 

As he was thinking these things, he stepped off of the lift and into the wide room, and was halted in his tracks by the sight that met his eyes. 

As far as gymnasiums went, this one was standard: broad floor-space, with a mixture of treadmills, ellipticals, a free-weight area, and quite a few weight-training machines. The gym was full of clones in various stages of their workouts, most of whom were watching the female Jedi as she adjusted the weight on one of the machines in the corner. 

None of them were making it obvious, but he _knew_ that's what they were doing, and the realization filled him with a strange mixture of pride and cold, possessive fury. A breath allowed him to release the emotions, as they were instinctual and not helpful, but he knew at once that if he approached her, he'd give himself away and most certainly 'blow their cover.' 

So he headed for a row of machines to her right, searching for something that would work his arms and shoulders, and allow her to watch him as he knew she liked to do. As he walked, he forced himself to _not_ look her way, to try and pretend that his attention had gravitated to her of its own accord. He wasn't sure if it worked, but he tried, anyway. 

Eventually he chose a machine that was simple enough; he sat and adjusted the weight mid-way, and began his reps, and after a few minutes he allowed himself a glance in her direction. The machine at which she'd taken up residence looked like a complex assortment of pulleys and handles, and she was apparently having some trouble with it, for she'd spent several minutes in an attempt to adjust the same pulley at the side of the device. Just as Stonewall was deciding that it would be entirely proper for him to assist his CO, another clone sauntered up to her, an easy smile on his face. 

Stonewall could see at once that this fellow was older than he, not by much, but by enough. There was a certain swagger to his walk, a but it was different from the movement that often came about after an extended wearing of a kama, which Stonewall himself wore. The clone's posture was upright but relaxed, which indicated nothing so much as confidence. He was also – Stone noted with dismay – built a little thicker and more sturdy than most clones, as if he were... 

An ARC trooper. 

Well, that explained the swagger. 

“Having trouble?” 

Kali looked up at the new clone and gave him a polite smile. “I'm okay, thanks.” 

“It's jammed, isn't it?” The ARC nodded at her expression and then leaned forward, pointing to a section of the pulley that fitted into the rotating device at the bottom of the machine. “Noticed it when I was in here, earlier,” he added as he toyed with the cord. After a few minutes he made a noise of satisfaction and there was a clanging sound from the machine's interior. “There you go,” he said, straightening his spine and giving her another, broader smile. “Good as new.” 

Stonewall's hands tightened on the grip of the machine. 

However, Kali only thanked the new clone and turned away from him to begin her workout, which would have – in Stonewall's mind – indicated that the interaction was over. After a moment Stone adjusted the weight up a little more, and glanced back at the dark-haired Jedi, only to see that the ARC had not left. 

In fact, he was studying Kalinda as though seeing her for the first time. Her hair, which she'd affixed into her customary braid, was still damp from her shower, but was starting to come loose, and her workout prior to this had caused the front and back of her sleeveless tunic to cling to her torso, revealing her shapely form. Stone didn't blame the ARC for his interest, but he couldn't help his feelings of ire and indignation at the other clone's attention on the Jedi. “Excuse me,” he said after a moment. “But...you look very familiar.” 

Kali flashed him another, polite smile. Stone recognized it as one she often used for the other members of his squad; she was feeling friendly, but not flirting. Many of her expressions were still new to him, but he did know the flirting ones and this was not one of them, so his hands relaxed a little bit. “So do you,” she replied. 

The ARC let out a chuckle, then inclined his head to the other clones in the gym. “Guess you have me, there. But I swear we've met before...” 

Seemingly lost in thought, he leaned against one of the sturdy, vertical bars of the machine and absently plucked at his shirt. Stonewall watched as Kali opened her mouth, surely to tell him that he was mistaken, but before she could speak the ARC snapped his fingers at once and glanced back at her, his grin wide. “Metellos. _That's_ where we met.” 

“I'm afraid I've never been there,” Kalinda replied with a shake of her head. 

In response to her comment, the ARC shook his head and tapped at his temple with his index finger. “Perfect recall, you know. I remember...you were working on one of the grav stations, right?” 

At this, Kali's brows knitted in confusion. “I don't know of any Jedi who've been stationed out there...? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.” 

“Alpha Eighty-Five,” he said, straightening and pressing a hand to his broad chest. “But my friends call me Tully. And you're _not_ a Jedi.” 

“Oh?” She was watching him with amusement, now, though Stone noted the way that her arms were folded along her lap and knew that she was amused and curious, but still...not flirting. But the ARC was. He watched Tully's eyes skim over her and felt something curling within the pit of his stomach, recognizing it as jealousy a moment later. He paused in his reps, turned to adjust the weight even higher, and then glanced back as he continued working the machine. 

Tully was shaking his head. “You're far too pretty to be a Jedi...?” 

“Kalinda,” she replied, extending her hand to shake his. “And I hate to shatter your perceptions, Tully, but I _am_ a Jedi.” 

He shook her hand and smiled at her, warm and inviting. “Hmm....can you prove it?” 

Every clone within earshot – Stonewall included – tensed at the words. Such a question was unorthodox, to say the very least, even for an ARC trooper. It was also borderline disrespectful, rude and stupid, depending on the general in question. But Tully was looking at the dark-haired Jedi as though they were in a cantina somewhere, a regular, non-cloned man and a normal, non-preternaturally gifted woman. Nothing in his mannerisms suggested that he'd even realized he'd crossed a line, or that there was even a line to be crossed. 

Kalinda studied him, then gave a slow nod. “Of course I _can,_ Tully,” she said at last, lifting her brow. “But that doesn't mean I'm going to.” 

At this, Tully let out a chortle. “Definitely _not_ a Jedi. You haven't preached to me, even once. Though,” he mused, lifting his finger to his chin in an exaggerated motion of deep thought. “You haven't told me off, either, so I know you're either kind, or at least particularly tolerant. And I'm sure I've done something to deserve a good chewing out.” 

“Compassion is a virtue that the Jedi espouse,” she replied, and Stone could see that she was fighting a laugh. “The fact that I'm so tolerant should be proof enough, then, shouldn't it?” 

“Ah, very true,” Tully said with another grin. “Guess you proved me wrong, after all. It's a difficult thing to do. Good work.” 

A spark of laughter escaped her at this, which the ARC shared; every clone in the room – except Stonewall – relaxed, though they seemed reluctant to return to their duties. For his part, the captain paused to adjust his machine's weight again, and glanced back at the Jedi and the ARC. At least it seemed like the “conversation” was wrapping up. 

Kalinda gestured to the machine. “Thanks for helping me with this, Tully, but I think I'm okay, now.” 

“Copy that,” he said with a nod. Suddenly he leaned forward and whispered something to her, something that made her give a shake of her head, cheeks pinking, though she was fighting another smile. “Lovely speaking with you, Kalinda,” he added before giving her a sharp salute and heading out of the gym. 

When Kali glanced behind her, every clone in the place seemed to realize that he had very obviously paused his workout, and so began to maneuver the various machines and weights with forced nonchalance. It would have been an amusing sight, had Stonewall been even remotely amused at the moment. Her eyes fell on him and he saw from her expression that she could feel the strength of his emotions. After ensuring that no one was watching him too closely, he inclined his head just a bit; she gave a small nod. 

Several minutes later they were walking through the corridor just outside the gym. The moment they were out of earshot of the others, she shook her head. “You're upset, aren't you?” 

“Not at you,” he said with a frown, indicating a nearby 'lift. “You were being polite. You acted just like you do with the guys...he was being the _shabuir_.” 

The doors closed behind them and he entered the code for the level at which her cabin could be found with hardly a thought. As the turbolift began to ascend, Kali glanced at him. “I knew he was flirting with me, Stone, but he was polite about it – most of the time. And you know...every man in that room was staring at me and thinking something similar...” Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head. “It was a bit overwhelming, at first.” 

The thought hadn't occurred to him that she would pick up on what his brothers were all projecting, as he'd been to wrapped up in his own annoyance with the ARC. “If it bothered you, why didn't you leave?” 

“Because I wanted to work out,” she replied as the 'lift came to a halt and the doors opened. He stepped out first and – after checking to see that no one else was around – took her hand in his as they walked towards her cabin. “So I did.” 

It made sense, when she put the matter in such terms, and he nodded after a moment's thought, though when he pictured the ARC leaning over to whisper in her ear, he felt his jaw clench. At the slight motion she cast him a sideways glance. “You're jealous, aren't you?” 

The words nearly made him pause in his steps. As it was he only frowned and shook his head. “Of course not, Kali. I trust you.” 

“Trust has nothing to do with it,” she replied. They reached her room and he followed her inside, taking care to lock the door behind him. “I trust you too, but I can't say I'd be thrilled if another woman was draping herself all over you.” Having paused in the center of the small space, she reached up to cup his cheek. “However, your jealousy...it's kind of sexy.” 

_This_ was unexpected. Stonewall tilted his head as he regarded her. “My being jealous is _sexy_?” 

“So you admit that you're jealous?” 

Anxious to move the conversation along, he blew out a breath. “Yes. I'm jealous of that thick-necked, swaggering, smarmy 'I'm-Alpha-Eighty-Five-but-my-friends-call-me-Tully' ARC trooper,” he said at last, fingering the edges of the thin shirt she'd donned for her workout. “Now...how is all of that nonsense sexy?” 

Kali smiled at him and caught his hands with hers, stilling them. “How do you feel, now?” 

He frowned. “Besides jealous? Kind of annoyed, kind of...” He felt his ears redden as the next word came to him. “Aroused, actually.” It was a strange realization, to say the least, but the thought was fleeting as her hands lifted from his and she slipped out of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. “Is that normal?” 

“Perfectly.” The word was somewhat muffled by her mouth against his. Not that he minded. 

For a few moments he was lost to the curve of her hips as he ran his hands along her sides, up and down, tracing the outline of her body before pulling her closer. His mouth sought her jaw and as he leaned close, he could smell her sweat; it was heady, to be sure, but there were underlying notes of something synthetic – something from the gym, he figured – as well as...other clones. It wasn't an intense smell, it wasn't as if she'd been in physical contact with any of them, but she didn't smell like _him_ as she had earlier, and Stonewall realized after a moment that despite his previous assertions, he very much wanted to change that. 

So he pulled back and studied her, considering his next words. Finally he frowned. “Jealousy leads to arousal. Learn something new each day.” 

“It's all about the energy,” she replied, tugging at his shirt, which he shrugged out of to oblige, feeling a shiver pass over him at the cooler air in the ship as it hit his bare skin. “A buildup of sexual energy that gets released – for lack of a better word – with your partner.” At his raised brow, she smiled and tugged at the waist of his pants. “When you think about Tully whispering to me, what do you want to do?” 

“Besides beat him senseless?” Stonewall watched as she attempted to hide her laughter, then smiled to himself when he slipped out of the last of his clothes and pulled her to him again. “I want to ensure that you smell like me, and no other.” 

“Well,” she replied, their lips a whisper apart. “You're off to a good start.” 

That was true enough, but at this point he wanted much more than a 'start.' He kissed her again, harder then before, and began urging her back to the bunk as he did so, pausing only to remove the final bits of her clothing so that she was completely nude. However, it was a brief pause, as his sense of urgency had been heightened with the thoughts of the others as they watched her, while very likely imagining being in his exact position. It was almost maddening to think of _another_ man being with her in this way, and he felt a quiet kind of growling sound emerge from his throat as he gripped her waist and moved her down onto the bunk. 

In their past times together, he'd always been gentle, at first worried that he'd hurt her in some way – despite her reassurances – and later because he felt it was more respectful. He knew it was an odd way to think, given that he'd been privy to the most intimate portions of her body at this point, and she to his, but it was his nature, whether bred or formed by experience, and he found it difficult to change. 

But now, a change was upon him. Stonewall paused only to take in the sight of her, noting the sheen of sweat that covered her skin, her disheveled braid and her eyes, where her pupils were dark and wide with desire. Lightly, he skimmed his hands along her nipples, watching with satisfaction as they hardened further still, and she gave a quiet sigh as she shifted beneath him. She whispered his name and extended her hand to cup his cheek. 

Rather than reply, he lowered his mouth and began to work his tongue across her right nipple while he toyed with the left with his hands, alternately caressing and giving a few light but firm pinches, which elicited a series of rather pleasing gasps from her, along with another bout of writhing. He could taste the salty tinge of her skin, and after a few minutes he ensured that her breasts at least, smelled like him. This, however, raised a question in his mind, so he decided to seek an answer. 

In a little bit. 

Stonewall positioned himself above her, balancing on his left hand while he lowered his right to caress her stomach, then further still to her core, warm and wet. Though his fingertips gave only a light brush against the soft folds between her legs, Kali sucked in her breath and, after another moment, gave a soft whimper. Gently, he teased the area, ensuring that his movements were slow, almost agonizingly so, and smiled inwardly as her whimpers turned into pleas. While he kept his pace steady, her hips bucked beneath his touch, her body shuddered and the pleas shifted into outright begging. It took every bit of his self-control to keep from plunging into her at the sound, but he held his ground even as her arousal was flooding across his hand, though he had not yet brought her to release. 

Still, he teased her. He considered following his fingers with his mouth, but decided that he wanted to see her expression instead; after what felt like hours, he lifted his hand and watched with satisfaction as she panted up at him, and smiled in earnest as her arms reached to wrap around his hips, tugging him forward, urging him closer. “Stone...” Kali's voice was hoarse as she said his name, and he could see the flush of unspent desire written across her entire body, and feel it in the heat of her skin. “Please.” 

As if he was going to oblige, he shifted his position, bracing himself above her with both of his arms and holding his cock just above her soaking pussy, so that he could feel her body trembling as she attempted to close the distance. But he held himself away and studied her with as objective an expression as he could manage, given the overwhelming pulse of desire that was coursing through his veins. Frustration crossed over her face, then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “What did he say to you?” 

“What?” As he'd approached, she'd tilted her head back in anticipation of his entrance; at the question she seemed flummoxed, which pleased him in a new kind of way. After a moment she blinked up at him. “I don't...really remember.” 

“Kali,” he whispered, pushing his cock just a hairsbreadth closer to her slit, feeling her body tense beneath his length. “Try.” 

It was not quite a command, though his voice was low and throaty, but she seemed to respond better than he'd hoped. Kali writhed again, lifting her hips as she tried – again – to get him to enter her, though he held himself away, still. “Tell me,” he added, leaning down to nibble at her neck. 

He felt her throat move into a swallow, then she spoke. “It was something like, 'if you ever do need my help with anything else, I'm game,'” she said at last, her words interrupted by another groan. “But I don't remember exactly.” Dark eyes opened and looked up at his face, as if she was anxious for his response. 

“'Anything?'” he said, shifting forward a little more, watching with pleasure as her face flushed before he bent to kiss her lips, gently, the action punctuating his words. “How generous of him.” 

Kali's breath hitched and he moved himself just a bit closer, so that he was at her entrance, their skin barely touching. “Is there some duty that I'm not performing adequately?” 

As he spoke, he felt her hands gripping his arms with a strength that never failed to surprise him. A series of sounds escaped her, his name among them, but it seemed that she was well past coherent speech at the moment. He wasn't too far behind, but could still string some words together, at least. 

“Is there 'anything' you do need help with?” 

Before she could answer he plunged himself into her, at last, and felt his own control slipping with the intensity of the sensations that erupted from the action. Heat closed around him, surrounded him, and he felt a shiver pass across his skin as he began to move in earnest; as he did so, she let out a gasp, whimpering his name again as she clutched at his back. 

For some stretch of time he was lost to his own pleasure, though the noises of the woman beneath him were enough to keep him tethered to the moment, and to her. As he thrust his length into her, he pressed his torso so that it was nearly flush with hers, so that their sweat mingled, until he couldn't smell _her_ or _himself_ , those things being overridden by the scent of their joining. Finally he felt his body reaching for its release and a glance at her told him that she was ready as well, so he increased his pace, feeling a flare of delight and a heady, fierce pride when her body tightened around his and her whimpers turned into an outright cry, matched by his own. 

In the aftermath, at first all he could do was lay against her, breathing hard and reeling, though after a moment he pushed himself upright and regarded her with a lazy smile, all feelings of jealousy having somehow fled his mind. Kali's entire face was pink and she seemed to still be collecting herself as well, though eventually she raised a brow at him. “What are you so happy about? Besides the orgasm, I mean.” 

In response, he leaned forward and gave a deep inhale, right beside her neck, which must have tickled because she let out a soft squeal of protest and jerked her body in a very interesting way. “Nothing,” he replied, kissing the patch of skin below her ear. “Just checking.” 

Kali sighed and tilted her head to the side as the kiss deepened. “And? Does my aroma meet with your approval, or do I need to shower again?” 

“Oh, you definitely need a shower,” he replied between nibbles, feeling her hips lift again as he did so. “But this time, I'm joining you.” 

“What about being 'under the radar?'” 

Stonewall shrugged. “I guess that means that neither one of us can leave the room until it's time to go. Pity,” he added right before he moved to kiss her mouth. “I was looking forward to another workout.” 

Beneath him, Kali gave a laugh. “Somehow, you'll manage.” 

 


End file.
